


Bite

by Mc_nugs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Chubby Reader, Digital Art, F/M, Size Difference, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_nugs/pseuds/Mc_nugs
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 93





	Bite




End file.
